


Doom Guy’s Hazbin Adventure

by Spence070



Category: Doom (Video Games), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: AND DOOM GUY FEELS MIGHTY!, Doom comic, Humor, MIGHT MAKES LIGHT!, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spence070/pseuds/Spence070
Summary: The original comic Doom Guy goes through a portal to fight more baddies in hell. But he’s sent to the wrong hell. Not wanting to waste his adrenaline while he has it, he decides to wreck shit while he’s there.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Doom Guy’s Hazbin Adventure

Doom Guy walked through the now empty room with his trusty and respected shotgun. “These dirty demons aren’t done yet. They’re just regrouping to invade again!” He walked into a different room, being careful not to slip on a zombie’s spilt brains. He looked to see a fiery portal, “well I ain’t waitin for them to powder their butts, when I could be kicked them right now!” He ran through the portal and after several minutes of sole burning pain emerged out the other side. He shook his head, “woof, I gotta start getting used to that.” 

He looked around and realized the portal didn’t send him where he thought it would. Instead he found himself in a red and black bar surrounded by drunk monsters. “Well this isn’t what I expected.” Almost every demon around him pulled out knifes, guns, and claws to kill the first human they had seen in decades. Doom Guy pulled out his double barrel shotgun, “but it’ll do!” He then blew the top half off one of the demons and was attacked by the rest.

One ran up behind him and attempted to shank him, but their knife couldn’t puncture his armor. Before they could try again they had an elbow smashed into their mouth sending their front teeth into the back of their throat. The Doom Guy blasted another demon into a new coating of paint for the bar and was bitten on his arm. He looked to see a dog like demon attempting to get their teeth through his bicep. “You want a taste? Well have it then!” He flexed his bicep, the sheer force of it popping the demon’s teeth out of their gums. The Doom Guy quickly turned and blasted the dog away as well.

Doom Guy turned to see a large muscular demon in front of him. The demon reared their fist back and shouted, “SUP NIGGA!” Before punching Doom Guy to the ground. Doom Guy spit out some blood and spit and slowly got up, “language like that...” he then quickly hopped back up and stuck his shotgun in the demon’s mouth, “is highly insensitive to the African American’s who suffered through the slavery and discrimination of early America!” He shouted before blowing their head off. Doom Guy watched their body fall and looked to see all the other demon’s ran away. “COWARDS!” He shouted before sitting down at the bar.

“All of this killing and informing is thirsty work.” He said and began drinking everything at the bar hoping it would be enough to give him a light buzz. As he was drinking he looked to see a news report where a strange demon girl was singing about some hotel. “Hm, she’s a good singer. She should do musical theater...hm, seems like there’s a lot of demons at that news station...” Doom Guy picked up his shotgun and grinned “maybe I should pay them a visit.” He stepped out of the bar and was hit in the face with an oversized egg. He wiped the yoke off his face and looked to see a big explosive battle going on with strange egg men everywhere. He saw a strange ship with cannon’s built into it, “that will do.”

Angel Dust sat explaining his deal with Charlie while handing Cherry another grenade. “These broads are letting me stay rent free as long as I play nice.” He said before a large boot stomped next to his head. Doom Guy looked down at Angel with a chain gun in his hands, “sorry, sir and or madam. But it’s my turn!” Doom Guy ran to the egg men and readied his chain gun, “time to fry!” He unloaded all of his ammo onto the egg men, splattering egg across the whole block.

Cherry Bomb watched and ran over to Doom Guy. “Hey! Those were our kills!” She shouted before being put in a headlock by Doom Guy. “Tell me, do I need a shave?” He said and scraped his large stubbled chin across her eye making he move back while shouting in pain. He heard a gun behind him and turned to see Angel Dust with his tommy gun, “nobody hurts my girl buddy!” Doom Guy smiled and grabbed the tommy gun, “thanks but my birthday already past.” He pulled the gun out of Angel’s hands and grabbed it like a brace ball bat, “I guess I’ll have to knock you to last week!”

Angel put his arms up in defense, “no no wait!” He said before getting knocked away by Doom Guy. Doom Guy looked at the gun and his smiled disappeared seeing it was broken, “guess I swung too hard.” He then felt a chain wrap around his arm. He yanked on the chain and pulled Sir Pentious to his feet. “You look important, get me to those big guns up there!” Doom Guy shouted pointing to Sir Pentious’s cannons. Sir Pentious got up angrily, “don’t you boss me around! You’re out of ammo! So you better do what I say!” Doom Guy pulled out his shotgun and cracked it open, popping out the last empty shells in it. He then blew out of his nose, causing the shotgun shells he had hidden up their to pop out and land in the shotgun. Doom Guy loaded the shotgun and put it in Sir Pentious’s face, “when a man tells you to take him to big guns, you take him to big guns!”

Charlie ran around the desk trying to avoid Katie Killjoy. Tom Trench ran around on fire the sat down at the desk and shouted in burning pain, “THIS JUST IN! IN THE TURF WAR GOING ON RIGHT NOW! THERE ARE SIGHTINGS OF A LIVING HUMAN JOINING THE BATTLE! OH GOD OH FUCK WHY!?” Back at Sir Pentious’s ship, Doom Guy got into a comfortable position in the cannon’s barrel. Sir Pentious aimed the cannon at the news station and stopped to ask, “are you sure you want me to do this?” Doom Guy looked back at him, “don’t make me turn this cannon around and fire in your face!”

Vaggie watched in horror as the plan crumbled around them, but was distracted by a large explosion. Everyone stopped to look at the cloud of dust and rubble fade away to reveal Doom Guy. “Daddy’s home!” He shouted as he pulled out a plasma rifle, “and he brought gifts!” He opened fire on everyone in front of him. Katie stopped chasing Charlie and went to attack Doom Guy, which Charlie used as a chance to escape. Katie was also put into a headlock by Doom Guy, “come here sweetheart!” He said before giving her an intense noogy. She got out of his grasp and climbed on top of him to attack his face. “Whoa there lady! I ain’t looking for that kinda relationship. Try looking over there!” He said before punching her away and grabbed a still flaming Tom. “Nice fire!” He said and pulled out a gas can out of nowhere. He chugged the gas and threw it away, “mind if I borrow it!?” He said before pushing one nostril shut and snorted up the fire. His stomach swelled up and belched it out causing the whole news station to combust.

Charlie and Vaggie watched the news station explode from their limbo as it drove away. Charlie looked at Vaggie, “be honest, with me Vaggie. That went horribly didn’t it?” Vaggie was about to answer but was interrupted by a whistling sound coming towards them. Suddenly a smoldering ash covered Doom Guy crashed into their limbo. He laid face down still smoking and just before anyone could say something he pushed himself up to say, “I think that went great!”


End file.
